The Creature Shepard Family
The Creature Shepard Family spans several generations. The most well known Creature Shepard is Commander Creature Shepard, who saved the galaxy from the onslaught of the Reaper invasion. Commander Creature Shepard Easily the most well known, Commander Creature Shepard '''whos parents were both in the Alliance Navy. At the age of 18 Creature Shepard enlisted into the Alliance following in the footsteps of his parents. Later in his military life, Creature Shepard was faced by an overwhelming enemy force. Creature Shepard risked his own life to save his fellow soldiers. This act of bravery and heroism earned him many medals in the Alliance fleet. After a few years, Creature Shepard was given a call from Ambassador Udina saying they needed his help on Eden Prime uncovering a ancient Prothean beacon. He later found out he was being observed by Nihlus, a turian who was killed by Saren on Eden Prime. Creature Shepard became the first human spectre in order to track down Saren and stop him from bringing back the Reapers, ancient machines that come every 50,000 years to wipe out all civilization. Creature Shepard tracked down Saren and followed him into the "conduit" leading the Reaper Soverign to the Citadel. Above all odds, Creature Shepard killed Saren and stopped Soverign. He then went on to stop the Collecters, which were Protheans repurposed by another Reaper named Harbinger. Creature Shepards final epic battle was in a struggle to save all mankind in which he chose to control the Reapers so humanity could live on. Creature Shepard is now a legend among the races of the galaxy. The Creature Overlord The '''Creature Overlord is the recently discovered member of the Creature Shepard family. He didn't go by the name Creature Shepard for unknown reasons. He controlled the Minions, and used them to do his bidding. It is currently unknown if he is evil, due to the good reputation he got for saving the village of Spree. Creature Shepard (Creature Shepard 1/Sr.) Creature Shepard Senior 'was born to unknown parents (His father was a hunter) in Sargoth, the Nordic capital of Calradia. In his early life Creature Shepard was a steppe child who caused trouble around the Sultans land. To put it bluntly, he was a criminal, making a living off of poaching game and other petty crimes. When he aquired a small sum of money he set out to be and adventurer, in a quest for power and untold riches. He spent most of his time doing small work for King Ragnar, the leader of the Nords. Evetually he gained enough respect to be pledged into vassalage by the King himself. Creature Shepard is well known for wiping the Swadians out of Calradia and was praised by his fellow Jarls. Though he was In Kootra's words "dumb as a rock" he had pleanty of street smarts and muscle. He would make most of his money off of burning innocent villages to the ground, plundering their goods, and selling them around the Nordic Kingdom. He had rough patches with his enemy "Count Despin" but luckily Creature Shepard picked himself up, brushed himself off, and kept going. After losing all his men, he was declared Marshal of the Nordic realm, which is a great honor. He then went on to establish his own kingdom and marry the beautiful Lady Kaeteli. His legacy is still honored every July 25th in Calradia. Critter Shepard (Creature Shepard II/Jr.) '''Critter Shepard '''is the son of the famous Creature Shepard, from ''Mount & Blade. His father conceived of him when he visited the small village of Rushdigh. He met with the village elder, and quickly seduced the elders wife. After a romp in the hay, Critter Shepard was conceived. Nine months later, Creature came back and was presented with a really ugly child. His father's first reaction to his face was ,"That's not what I want him to look like... EWWW EEWWWWWW! That's Disgusting!". According to Kootra himself, Critter Shepard is not a looker, and was (at birth) compared to Friar Tuck, and a bug by his own master. As a boy, he was a help in his father's shop. However, when his father died, he left home to become a scholar at the University of Brown. However, Critter Shepard stood up for himself and ignored all of the Brown, even rebelling against his father and getting a ridiculous haircut, much like Critter's cousin, Ginger Powder, Would do. After his banishment due to his appearance, he took a caravan to Shariz, in the Sarranid Sultante to proce himself. His adventure BEGINS! Creature Shepard III '''Creature Shepard III was a pirate that sailed the caribbean looking to find his family and to retire a wealthy, powerful man. After discovering the nine pirates treasures, defeating the nine pirates, discovering ancient inca citys, raiding various towns and regaining his family, and becoming a British Baron while eventually marrying the daugter of the governer of St.Kitts daughter, Creature Shepard IIII retired as a british mayor, succesfully representing the Shepard family with triumph and pride. Critter Shepard IV Critter Shepard IV is a descendant of the Critter Shepard I, who was so hideous he had to have a child with a race of cat people, eventually producing the Khajiit Dragonborn Critter Shepard IV several generations later. Critter Shepard IV currently roams skyrim slaying everything from bandits to dragons, raiding various dungeons and caves, and won't stop until the "World Eater" is defeated. Indiana Shepard Indiana Shepard comes from Kootra's playthrough of Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb. Category:Kootra Category:Running Gag Category:In-Game Characters